Yo Awesome Awesome Theme
'''Yo Awesome Awesome Theme '''is a song first heard in Eat. It is sung by the Season 2 cast of the PBS show ZOOM (Jessie Ogungbadero, Alisa Besher, Caroline Botelho, Zoe Costello, Ray Filme, Claudio Jimenez, and Kenny Yates). Lyrics Seasons 1-3 (Two Presenters (several, including Adam Roach and Jane Norwood) walk into the Awesome House carrying a cardboard box. We see their faces, then their whole faces are seen above the cardboard box. They turn the box into a rocket, revealing five children). Presenters: Yooooooooo Awesome Awesome!!!!!!!!!! (They take Muno out of the rocket first) Presenters: Muno! Muno: Yo Right! ZOOMers: He's cool and funny! Presenters: Brooklyn! (Brooklyn giggles) ZOOMers: She's Nice and happy! Presenters: Jack! Jack: Whoa! ZOOMers: The Little Musical One! Presenters: Maren! Maren: Yeah-Whoo! ZOOMers: She loves having fun! Presenters: Jordan! Jordan: Whoa! ZOOMers: The magic tween boy! Presenters: Estuardo! Estuardo: Yeah! ZOOMers: He speaks māori! (The kids and presenters dancing) ZOOMers: Let's all come and play, what will we do today? Kids and Presenters: Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yoooooooooo!!!!!! (The presenters reveal the Yo Awesome Awesome logo) Season 4 (Two Presenters (several, including Adam Roach and Jane Norwood) walk into the Awesome House carrying a cardboard box. We see their faces, then their whole faces are seen above the cardboard box. They turn the box into a rocket, revealing five children). Presenters: Yooooooooo Awesome Awesome!!!!!!!!!! Presenters: Muno! Muno: Yo Right! ZOOMers: He's cool and funny! Presenters: Brooklyn! (Brooklyn giggles) ZOOMers: She's Nice and happy! Presenters: Jack! Jack: Whoa! ZOOMers: The Little Musical One! Presenters: Maren! Maren: Yeah-Whoo! ZOOMers: She loves having fun! Presenters: Jordan! Jordan: Whoa! ZOOMers: The magic tween boy! Presenters: Estuardo! Estuardo: Yeah! ZOOMers: He speaks māori! (The kids and presenters dancing) ZOOMers: Let's all come and play, what will we do today? Kids and Presenters: Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yoooooooooo!!!!!! (The presenters reveal the Yo Awesome Awesome logo) Pilot (Three presenters (Adam Roach, Cassie Stephens, and Lucille Trotter) walk into the Awesome House carrying a cardboard box. We see their faces, then their whole faces are seen above the cardboard box. They turn the box into a rocket, revealing five children). Presenters: Yooooooooo Awesome Awesome!!!!!!!!!! Presenters: Muno! Muno: Yo Right! Presenters: Brooklyn! (Brooklyn giggles) Presenters: Jack! Jack: Whoa! Presenters: Maren! Maren: Yeah-Whoo! Presenters: Jordan! Jordan: Whoa! Presenters: Estuardo! Estuardo: Yeah! Jordan: Let's Go! Come on, Come on (The kids and presenters dancing) Kids and Presenters: Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yo Awesome Awesome, Yoooooooooo!!!!!! (The presenters reveal the Yo Awesome Awesome logo) Trivia * The theme song was shortened in Season 4, removing the last call of "Yo Awesome Awesome" and the short instrumental bit before Muno is introduced. * The ZOOMers' vocals were added in Season 1. ** Estuardo Alvizures would join the cast in Season 4 (2002) and Season 5 (2003). * The gang unfreezes in the theme song, and freeze before the credits. But they are real-life kids.